elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathbrand (Quest)
Deathbrand is a quest to find the treasure of Haknir Death-Brand that is scattered across Solstheim. Walkthrough This quest can be started after finding and reading a copy of Deathbrand at level 36 or higher. Reading it before level 36 will not activate the quest. A copy can be found in Tel Mithryn or Raven Rock Temple. Also at level 36 or higher, if the pirates guarding the ancient chest at Haknir's Shoal are killed, the helmet will spawn in the chest and the quest will start without the book being read. The dead Pirate Captain should also have the map to the other locations as well as the book. Locations of the armor pieces are as follows: When the final piece of armor is found, the key to Gyldenhul Barrow will be in the last chest. Gyldenhul Barrow To the left of the entrance to Gyldenhul Barrow, near the water, is a Quicksilver Vein. Just inside lies a dead adventurer. A note on his corpse tells of his fate. Two sarcophagi containing Stalhrim are on either side of him. The sarcophagus on the left contains a draugr with some minor loot. To proceed any further an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe is required to mine through the Stalhrim in the sarcophagi on the right to reveal a secret passage to a lower chamber. This area is a treasure trove, containing many piles of gold (around 75, each with around 100 pieces, some as few as 75, others as high as 150). Also scattered throughout are assorted gems, potions, poisons, and weapons as well as burial urns. As soon an item is picked up, the gate behind will close. The iron door at the south end of the room opens to a set of steps down that turn left (east) to a large chamber and the resting place of Haknir Death-Brand. Haknir Death-Brand His skeletal remains can be found in the lower chamber against the east wall. To the right of him, up the stairs, is a chest with major leveled loot. Located directly behind him is a unique Scimitar named Bloodscythe. When Bloodscythe is taken, the ghost of Haknir Death-Brand will appear and attack. During battle he will periodically disappear once he begins to take damage and summons several members of his crew, including Garuk Windrime and Thalin Ebonhand, to aid him. Upon his defeat another unique Scimitar named Soulrender can be looted from his ghostly remains. Journal Trivia *Chests that contain the armor set will not appear until the quest is activated. *Unlike the Treasure Maps, the map for the other pieces of armor does not show up in the books section of the inventory. It shows up as a miscellaneous item instead. *It is possible to do the quest when not at level 36. This can be done by having the Wax Key perk and picking the lock to the door to Gyldenhul Barrow. This will give the Dragonborn the key to the barrow, which can then be used to open the locked doors that are not pickable later on. Taking the sword starts both the quest and the battle. *The pirates have at least one person typically wearing most of a Nordic Carved Armor Set for those not invested in Smithing Bugs * If the "Wax Key" perk is active and Haknir Death-Brand is killed before getting the armor, the armor becomes unobtainable. *Sometimes the stalhrim cannot be mined to open the passage. **Solution: The stalhrim takes longer than normal to mine out, 6 strikes/piece instead of 3 strikes/piece, and can only be mined with an Ancient nordic pickaxe. If that is not the problem, trying to mine again or reverting to an older save may resolve the issue. *Sometimes, Bloodscythe can't be picked up to activate Haknir Death-Brand. **Solution: reloading a save from before entering Gyldenhul Barrow, then trying again. *Sometimes at Haknir's Shoal the treasure map vanishes when taken from the Pirate Captain. *Sometimes, the quest will not start, despite reading the book. *Sometimes, when entering Gyldenhul Barrow the floor and walls are not entirely there. This will leave the Dragonborn falling/floating downward then appearing back in front of the exit, repeatedly. **Solution: Exiting the barrow, then re-entering or reloading a save and trying again. de:Todesmal (Quest) es:Estigma mortal ru:Печать Смерти (квест) Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests